onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Hyperion Heights)
Alice is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Rose Reynolds, and is the original counterpart of Tilly. Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis Carroll's novels, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, and from the Disney film, Alice in Wonderland. She is also an allusion to Russell from the Disney/Pixar film Up. History In the New Enchanted Forest, Alice is chasing after a white rabbit when she runs into Mr. Gold, who has just arrived to this realm through a portal. She huffs at him for making her lose sight of the rabbit and laments about having to chase him down again. Alice questions who he is, but Mr. Gold brushes this off, stating it doesn't matter. Both of them suddenly hear the sound of a roaring vehicle as a man, actually Mr. Gold's grandson Henry, speeds past them on the road. Alice looks bemused by the strangeness of it, remarking that the person must be attending the upcoming ball. She informs Mr. Gold that the prince is looking for a bride and asks if he too is looking for a prince. Mr. Gold clarifies he's looking for someone else, which intrigues Alice enough that she expresses interest in a "good puzzle" and introduces herself to him. Deployed by Mr. Gold to convince Henry to return home, Alice dons the uniform of a server at a royal ball. Henry samples a drink from her platter, which, unknown to him, is laced with a hallucinogen. As Henry attempts to stop Cinderella from killing the prince, he collapses from the drug's effects and sees Alice standing over him before his vision goes blurry. Henry regains consciousness and finds himself in a nightmarish cavern, where he is trapped against a wall, while a cloaked Alice reappears in front of him. Henry struggles to free himself and asks her to stop it, but Alice seems to have no idea what he means, to which Henry realizes he was hallucinating the restraints. Upon Henry calling her Alice from Wonderland, she expresses irritation over being referred as such since she only went there once before. Alice reveals she knows he is Henry Mills and implies she drugged him on Rumplestiltskin's orders because his grandfather is looking out for him. She warns him to stay out of stories that don't concern him, especially Cinderella's, because bad things will happen if he doesn't, but Henry refuses, out of obligation to help Cinderella. Sometime later, Alice is brought to Hyperion Heights by a curse. }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, "Alice is a character in the vein of Rumplestiltskin in that you don't really quite know what she's up to, where she's going or where she's been".http://ew.com/tv/2017/09/14/spoiler-room-greys-anatomy-punisher-supergirl/ *As her Alice is meant to be very different from the spin-off's Alice, Rose Reynolds purposely did not watch Once Upon a Time in Wonderland to be sure she would not base her Alice on the first one.http://ew.com/tv/2017/10/05/once-upon-time-rose-reynolds-alice/ |-|Set Notes= Costume Notes *A woman in Seattle is dressed up like Disney's Alice for Halloween.File:704AuroraBridge.png *The blouse Alice is wearing when she first meets Mr. GoldFile:704WatchingHenry.png is the same garment worn by Maid Marian in "Heart of Gold".File:417Huh.png Appearances See Also *Alice's Cave References fr:Alice/Saison 7 nl:Alice (Hyperion Heights) Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters